Let The Light In my Beautiful Demon
by ToruUmiko LeafNinja
Summary: Desdemona Dark is a 15 year old girl. she blocks everyone out, afraid to be Hurt more. her So called mother calls her a Demon. but one night after she is told to get lost, she runs and it all changes. Her life is stolen from herself. but she ends in a beautiful place. where everything seems perfect. but her life isn't done yet. the ending of one life opens a door to a new one.
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

Let the light in my sweet Demon

Disclaimer: Okay, I am still writing Lexi's flaws. But this story was itching at my mind for weeks now! So here it is! Enjoy. And I don't own the Transformers, and reviews are so welcomed! and a big thanks to Jazzilynn Hall who is my Beta reader for this story, thank you so much!

* * *

"Get lost you Bloody Demon child!" the voice of my mother yelled at me. I ran out of the house. 15 years old and still being called a Demon. But it doesn't help that my name is Desdemona Dark. My first name means Demon. And Dark. As in the darkness of night.

My mom. She got mad at me. Because I was just a mistake. That's why she named me Desdemona. A Demon. I have shut everyone out because I just can't trust anyone. They all call me a Demon or a Mistake. I ran around the corner. My long black hair was being soaked since it was raining. I ran around the corner and I was about to run across the road. I was halfway done running. And then... pain.

So much pain. I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and I was standing on the sidewalk. I saw ambulances.

"Hello? What's going on?" I called out. I saw my body on the road. The paramedics put my body on the stretcher and rushed me into the ambulance. I followed them and got in the ambulance.

I sat there watching them work on my body. I was still breathing. We came to the hospital. Is this what happen when you get into an accident? You become a ghost and watch what goes on. I ran beside them as they rushed my body down a hallway.

I stopped running and walked behind them. Eventually I sat against the wall and just stared at the ceiling. I waited until I saw a person running down the hall and into the room I was pushed into. I got up and I went into the room.

"Do CPR now!" the one man yelled and I watched as they worked to keep me alive.

I then heard the flat line. I saw my chest stop moving.

"What's going on? Why am I dead, I'm still here?" I yelled. No one heard me.

"Time of death. 9:28 PM." The man said and wrote it on the paper. I backed out of the room.

"I can't be dead! I'm not dead!" I yelled. And I started to run down the hallway.

I need to get out of here. This is just a dream! I got to the door and I opened the door and ran through it. I came to a full stop when I stepped onto lush green grass. I wasn't wearing any shoes. My bare feet walked through the grass as I came and stood on a hill. I was in a beautiful place. A place I didn't know where it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Let the light in my Beautiful Demon

Chapter 2: A Life Lost But Not Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers and reviews are so welcomed!

* * *

I stared around the place I was at. I saw a beach with golden sand and crystal clear water. I saw mountains covered in snow on the top. I then saw a small house over in one area, and a field of long green grass. I saw that there was a fountain in the field.

"You look beautiful as always" I heard a voice say. I turned and I saw a woman.

"Do I know you?" I asked, and she smiled at me.

"I know you but you don't know me. I've watched over you your whole life." the woman said as she came up to me and she put her hand to my cheek.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Solus Prime. Desdemona, I'm sorry to say this but you're dead. You were hit by a car." Solus said to me as she pulled me into a hug. "There're things I need to tell you sweetie."

She held my hand and walked me down the hill down near the small house. She stood across from me.

"Desdemona. Your full name is Desdemona Nightstar Dark Prime. The reason why I said I have been watching over you your whole life is that I'm your mother. I hated seeing you in that human family." Solus Prime said to me before she hugged me.

She pulled back and put her hands on each side of my face.

"You deserve so much more than being treated the way you were." she said.

"How am I your daughter?" I asked.

"I had wanted my own sparkling for so long. I had asked Primus for one. But he said that with the war going on the planet, the Allspark wouldn't be able to give me a sparkling and make sure you were safe there on Cybertron. 15 years ago Primus showed you to me. He said that you were my Sparkling. I watched you grow up from the shadows sweetheart. I was there each day and night watching you go through life. I have loved you as my daughter and always will." my mother said to me.

I then hugged her as I cried. She held me as I did. I was dead, and I had a mother that actually loved me. She looked at me.

"Sweetie. There's a decision you have to make. You can rest in peace for good. Or you can be who you were truly meant to be. But go clean up. There's some new clothes in the bathroom and freshen up. Don't be alarmed when you come back out here." Solus said to me.

I went into the house. I went up the stairs and I saw a door open. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I got out of my wet clothes and went into the shower. I was living in a lie my whole life. The person who I thought was my mother wasn't.

When I got out of the shower I saw the clothes. Just a plain black dress that was long. It went all the way to the ground. I looked at my chopped up hair. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I went out of the bathroom and I went down the stairs. The dress was dragging on the ground.

I opened the door and I saw a robot. She knelled down and looked at me.

"Have you made your decision?" the robot asked.

It was my mother. My real mother. I ran over to her and I hugged her as best as I could since she was a robot.

"Mom, I want to be who I was meant to be. But I just want to say goodbye to who I was before I become who I'm supposed to be." I said.

My mom looked at me and she smiled. She held out her hand I climbed on. We walked over to the beach and she let me down near the water. I walked closer to it and I saw my reflection and then the vision changed to my room.

I saw the person who I thought was my mother in my old room. She screamed and tore off the pictures through ought my old room. She fell to the ground and cried, cradling a picture of me to her chest as she did so. The vision changed to one of my old friends. She stood by my grave and she was crying.

When the water went back to my reflection I let a few tears fall. So people did care about me. They just never realized it until I was gone. I went over to my mom.

"I'm ready." I said. She smiled at me and she carried me to the field of grass.

My mom put a necklace around my neck. I saw that the gem was blue.

"Desdemona, the necklace pendant is a shard of Energon." my mom said and I felt like my whole body just all of the sudden changed.

"You'll be able to do amazing things with the powers you were meant to have. My beautiful Nightstar." She said. "It's time for you to go."

I turned towards the fountain. Looking into the water, I saw that half of my body was metal. I was still in the black dress.

I was a bit shocked but I turned to my real mother. I was halfway past the fountain.

"Bye mom" I said. She smiled and I turned back and walked through the grass and past the fountain.

Light surrounded me and I felt normal again. My life was lost, but not gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Let the light in my beautiful demon

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers. Reviews are welcomed.

When we are born we don't know what's going on, mostly because we are babies and we don't have our own thoughts. We only have instincts and our mothers to rely on. That's what it was for me right now. I could only rely on my instincts and hope my mother is watching over me. I had taken a sharp breath of the air and my eyes opened.

I was laying on wet grass. I sat up. And I noticed that half of my body was metal. I then remembered that my real mother was an Alien robot. I saw that I wasn't wearing the white dress anymore. It was a Black dress and the skirt part of my dress had Dark blue lace layer.

Where am I? I thought to myself and I got to my feet and I almost fell. I saw that I was wearing black combat boots but they had Heels on them. "Why are there heels on these things" I muttered. I felt something on my neck. It was the necklace my mom gave me with the shard of Energon.

I noticed I was in a forest I think. I started to walk and I saw that I was coming close to a city. It looked like Detroit. How can I go into the city when I'm part metal. I thought. I heard something. I looked up and I saw a jet. And then. It transformed.

I jogged towards the trees and I hid behind the tree and looked at the robot. It was purple and had wings on its back. It was using the thrusters on its heels to stay in the air. It was looking around. I heard more engines and I saw a motorcycle, a yellow car, a green military vehicle, an ambulance and then a firetruck.

The vehicles transformed too. If I revel myself I could just be a target for being in danger. I didn't hear them talking but then I saw the fighting start. "Prowl! Go find that energy signal and take Sari out of here!" I heard the robot that had been the firetruck yelled to the black and gold colored bot.

I saw a girl that had Blue eyes, almost the same as my color of my eyes and she wore almost like a metal dress that was yellow. I saw them come towards where I was hiding. I gasped when they came close to the tree I was hiding behind. I ran back into the forest. "Hey! Wait! We won't hurt you!" the girl yelled.

I ran but it was hard to run in heels. I then tripped and I fell. I heard footsteps. I flipped my body over and I backward crawled on the ground. I saw the black and gold robot. He wore a visor. And then there was the girl. I then heard more footsteps. "Starscream left. Did you find the cause of the energy signal because-" the yellow robot said but stopped talking when it saw me. The other robots were there.

"You're a techno-organic like me" the girl said. "Stay away from me!" I yelled and I put out my hand and a blast of energy flew out of my hand. My eyes went wide. How did that happen? I thought to myself. I was starting to panic. I then started to run away from the robots.

I ran and I came to the road. I noticed that they were running after me. I took off running down the road and then it felt like the world stopped moving. But I was still running and I noticed that I was running faster than anything I knew of. I noticed that my boots were the reason of me running so fast. It was keeping me above the ground, I was running through the air.

I saw a river and the highway. I looked behind me and I saw that the vehicles were following me. I didn't care. I felt free. I ran towards the river and I got to the edge of the river and I let my foot touch the ground and I launched myself off.

As soon as I landed onto the other side the boots stopped hovering and I fell to the ground. I stared at the sky and I laughed happily. The girl ran up to me. "Are you okay?" she asked me. "I'm better than okay. I feel wonderful!" I said.

She held out her hand and I took it and she helped me up. I smiled sadly when I remembered that I wasn't normal anymore. I looked down. I wanted to hide. It isn't normal for a human girl to be half robot right? I watched as the face of metal on the girl transformed into flesh. She smiled at me.

"Why did you run? And how in the world did your boots be able to pull that off?" She asked. I shrugged. I noticed that the robots were hanging back away. "I'm Sari Sumdac" the girl said and she put her hand out to me and smiled. I shook her hand hesitantly. "I'm Desdemona Dark. Opps. I forgot. My Full name is Desdemona Nightstar Dark Prime. Well apparently that's my name" I said.

I saw that the Yellow robot was gaping. "How can a HUMAN BE A PRIME!" the yellow robot yelled. The blue and red robot kneeled down and looked at me. "My name is Optimus Prime. I want you to explain to me what happened to you. But we should get back to the warehouse" Optimus said.

Sari looked at me. "Come on Desdemona." Sari said. I just stood there unsure if I should go. I watched as the Robots transformed into Vehicles. Optimus opened the door and Sari was by the door looking at me. "We aren't going to hurt you. You can trust this face can't you?" Sari said and she smiled and did the puppy dog eyes.

I guess I can trust them, they sort of seem nice. I thought and I went over to the door and got into the firetruck. The door closed and Optimus started to drive. "Desdemona. Can you tell what's going on?" Optimus said to me.

"I remember that I was running down the street and then I got hit by a car. I saw my body brought to the hospital. And then I died. I'm not sure what happened but I came to this place. It was beautiful and I met this Robot and she said that my full name was Desdemona Nightstar Dark Prime.

And she let me choose if I wanted to be who I was truly meant to be or just die. I chose this. And I didn't know I was able to make that blast of energy. Or that my boots were able to do that." I explained to them.

"Did she tell you her name?" I heard a new voice say. "That's Ratchet by the way" Sari said and she pointed to the ambulance outside. "Her name was Solus Prime" I said.

Optimus swerved a little. I let out a squeak of surprise. "Solus Prime was one of the thirteen original Primes. She isn't alive. But how did she met you" I heard Ratchet say. I stayed quite as I listened to them argue over how this happened.

"She said that I'm her Sparkling. Well Daughter I guess. She mentioned that she asked Primus for a Sparkling but because of the war She couldn't be given a Sparkling and then. She said that Primus showed me when I was a baby and I'm her daughter" I said in a rushed voice. That being said made everyone go quite.

Sari was looking at me curiously. "If you're a daughter of an Original Prime that's an alien robot. Then I guess I can understand sort of why you were that energy signal" Sari muttered. I looked down. "She gave me this necklace. Said it was a shard of something called Energon" I whispered.

I felt a few tears come to my eyes. "You are a very strange human. Well Half human" I heard the same voice from earlier say. The tears rolled down my face. "I don't know what I am anymore. I could hurt someone with that sort of energy blast I did from earlier. I shouldn't be alive" I said.

Sobs started to wrack my body. I felt a pair of arms come around my body. I flinched. I was almost on the verge of screaming. "Hey. How about we go shopping. Me and you to get you some new Clothes?" Sari said. "Sure" I muttered. I wiped away my tears and looked at her.

"Friends?" Sari said. I smiled at her. Maybe this won't be as bad as my other life. "Sure" I said.

We came to the Mall and I was mesmerized the whole time we drove through the city. Robots doing jobs. I stood looking around. "Okay, just so you don't get confused Desdemona. That's Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Prowl and then that's Bulkhead. Let's go!" sari said and she pulled me towards the Mall entrance.

I and Sari went to this clothing store called Girl22. She had started to grab clothes and then look at me and then go back to grabbing clothes. And before I knew it she pushed me into a changing room. "Try these on and if they fit then we know your size and we'll grab more clothes and get going" Sari said.

I put on the black jeans and the dark blue top that had Glitter on it. It fit nicely. "These clothes fit" I said and I changed back into my dress. When I got out she dragged me over to the cash register and she put down a pile of clothes. All of the clothes were in the colors of Black and Dark Blue and some with some purple.

After that we went back to the parking lot and the Robots were talking. Optimus Transformed and I and Sari got into the Firetruck. Sari told me about how these Robots were Autobots and that there were Decepticons.

We came to a warehouse. When we got in Sari helped me carry the bags of clothes and dragged me to a room. "This is my room here and it's your room too now." Sari said to me. I had tears start to fall from my eyes. I can't remember the last time someone was truly nice to me. I hugged Sari. "Thank you so much. You're the first person who has been nice to me, other than my real mother" I said.

Sari hugged me back and then she looked at me. "What do you mean by being the first person to be nice to you?" she asked me. I then realized my mistake. I had noticed that the Autobots were all watching. "It's a long story" I murmured. "I have time" Sari said and she sat down on my new bed and I followed. She handed me a pack of gummies.

I saw that the Autobots were still at the door. "I don't care if you guys want to hear about my past life" I said. They came in. I couldn't believe that this room was so big. But it is part of a warehouse. I noticed that Ratchet left.

"So what was your life like?" Bumblebee asked me. "It wasn't a good life. I was sort of, always pushed away by everyone. My so called mom named Desdemona because it meant Demon. She called me a Demon whenever she was mad. And told me I was just a mistake. At school no one talked to me. Not even the teachers. I never knew my dad. After the one night when she yelled at me and told me to get lost, I ran. I got hit by a vehicle. And I watched as my body died" I said.

I said all of that with a calm and unreadable face. I don't think I was ready for my emotions of all the pain I went through. Sari and the other Autobots left. I was left alone in my new room. I got up and grabbed a blanket. I went to a corner and I curled up. I cried and let my tears fall and my mask fall and let the emotions really spill. I curled up into the blanket and fell asleep with only one thing on my mind. Pain from my past life.


End file.
